Miraculous: Twisted Fate
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: 'As i ran down the path screaming at Volpina to leave my parents alone she laughed at me and took their Miraculous, then she did the unthinkable, she destroyed them both right in front of me.' Taken from the story. the revelation of how TimeWalker came to be. O/C with both the Kwami and Timewalker
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, Alu, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

AN: Before anyone asks yes Timewalker- or Nalika, and Alu will be in this story. this sort of shows how Timewalker got her powers in the first place. At least the first few chapters will after she's formally introduced in the story. if you haven't read Miraculous Timewalker, then it's alright seeing as most of that story will also be in this one.

Chapter One

Marinette Dupin-Cheng smiled as she walked into her school the week after her and Cat Noir-no Adrien, fought Volpina and they finally revealed their identities to one another. Though she still believed that their identities should have remained a secret even from one another, Adrien didn't really have a choice but to reveal who he was, because she had fallen for Volpina's trick with Adrien. A trick that nearly caused her to give up her Miraculous had it not been for Cat Noir.

In order to stop Marinette from giving her Miraculous to Volpina, Cat Noir pulled her onto one of the ledges of the Eiffel Tower as "Adrien" fell since Ladybug hadn't gave Volpina the Miraculous yet. Then he detransformed and it was then that Marinette realised, that her crush was actually her partner. It also made her realise how many times whenever she was with Adrien, they would make an excuse to get alone.

Marinette sighed as she thought back to the fight and she nearly laughed out loud as she thought about how they were always in the same place at the same time but never realised who one another was. It was still hard for her to believe, but it was true and she had to admit she was happy that Adrien was Cat Noir. Still she just hoped it didn't interfere with their fighting and they could continue the way they always did.

"Well, for once you're on time Marinette." came the voice of her best friend ans Marinette smiled.

"I'm not always late Alya." Marinette said laughing as she walked to her locker.

"Yeah I guess so, so what are you up to this evening?"

"Don't know." Marinette said as Adrien walked in. She smiled as he looked at her and then smiled himself. He didn't know why he never noticed how pretty Marinette was before she thought he was gone. Alya looked at the two confused since she of all people knew how Marinette usually lost it whenever Adrien even looked at her. She knew that just last week Marinette couldn't even look at Adrien without blushing, but now... now she was totally confused.

"Just what happened in the last week?" Alya asked her

"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about Alya." Marinette said quickly looking away and grabbed her books, then walked toward the classroom.

"Then what was that just now?"

"Nothing, just a smile." Marinette told her sitting down.

"Whatever." Alya said sitting down. She could tell that something had happened between the two of them, but she didn't know what. However as a girl sat in the back of class watched Marinette with a look of hate. She knew exactly what happened and she wasn't pleased at how close the two had become.

* * *

Later that day Marinette was sitting in the library studying, when Adrien walked up to her. He still couldn't believe that his crush, Ladybug, was one of his good friends. Rather one of his only friends that was actually his friend. Still he was actually glad that it was her that was Ladybug, and not another person.

Marinette actually cared how he was feeling and if he was down, she would try to cheer him up. Then when she was Ladybug, she didn't really let his foolishness distract her. She had the coolest head and was an amazing fighter, even if she didn't start out that way in her eyes. It was hard to believe that the two were the same person, not that he had any room to talk. Whenever he was Cat Noir, he often let his foolish side come out to play. However if it was needed he could be serious, such as when they faced Timebreaker, or lately when they faced Volpina, or any of the other villains that they had faced and he wasn't the decoy, or being controlled by the villain. In fact it was always Marinette that saw his real side, even if he had crazy puns, or joked around a lot.

"Hey there Milady." he said walking up to her.

"Hey Adrien." Marinette said not looking up from her book. He was the only one that ever called her that, mainly as Cat Noir though. At least until he found out who she was. "You know if you keep that up, everyone will figure out who we are."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Well cat Noir calls Ladybug "Milady" and if you do it while we're in our normal lives people will catch on to the meaning behind it."

He "I guess so. Still it's like Lila still remembers what happened." Adrien said sitting down beside Marinette.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just the way she was acting when I came to school this morning and the way she was looking at me when I came into class. It's almost as if she saw onto the ledge when I showed you."

"Well she probably knows about me. After all I took my Miraculous off, before you pulled me onto the ledge." Marinette sighed as she remembered their last fight. "But still, she shouldn't know who you are, you were covered."

"That's what I thought too, but now I don't know."

"Well anyway, what we need to do is be careful around Alya and Nino."

"Why?"

"Well, because last week I couldn't even look at you without becoming a babbling mess and now..."

"Yeah they are going to wonder." Adrien said as Chloe walked in with Sabrina. "And they're not the only ones."

"Hi Adrien, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." he said following Chloe away from Marinette. He knew that Chloe was going to blow up from being rejected, but he knew where he belong and it definitely wasn't by Chloe's side. It was by the one person that actually knew him. "Listen Chloe you need to stop trying to get me to date you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be with someone who only thinks about themselves." Adrien snapped.

"And I suppose Marinette understands you?" Chloe asked getting angry.

"Yes she does, and unlike you she actually cares about other people and not just herself." Adrien told Chloe, then he walked away while Lila, who was hiding behind a bookshelf when she heard Adrien tell Chloe that he was with Marinette and she knew somehow, someday, she was going to destroy Ladybug and get Adrien to herself. If she could have Adrien, then no one would. Somehow, some way she was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he walked back to Marinette and Alya, who had joined her with Nino, while he was talking to Chloe, who stormed off. Alya was honestly surprised when Nino told her that Adrien told him that he was going to tell Chloe that Adrien chose to be with Marinette. However when they walked into the library and she saw Adrien snap at Chloe, Alya knew that Adrien had finally figured out what Marinette was really like. However if she was right in her suspicions then Marinette was much more special than anyone gave her credit for and she hoped that things worked out for the two of them. Still if the warning she got that morning, before she left for school on her blog was true then something major was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Adrien sighed as he got ready for fencing practice. The day had been so long what with Chloe shooting him evil looks and Lila ignoring him completely. He just wished he could have told Lila about Marinette without her finding out who Marinette really was. Still he had to admit at least it was better being with someone who understood him and cared from him.

"Are you okay?" asked a little black creature as Adrien sighed again.

"Yeah I'm just thinking how much trouble the incident with Volpina caused." Adrien sighed. "Chloe hates me, Lila wont talk to me so I can explain and well things aren't going the way I hoped that they would."

"But at least you have your Ladybug." Plagg reminded him and Adrian knew he was right.

"Still I wish Lila would understand. I know that Chloe is just being Chloe but Lila is a different story. And if I don't do something about it we may end up having to fight Volpina again." Adrien told his Kwami as he walked to the gym for practice.

"Well it will work itself out I'm sure. I mean look Marinette is already waiting for you." Plagg told Adrien he looked by the stairs and saw that Marinette was waiting for him and he was happy about that. Maybe there was some good of what came out of the issue with Volpina. He knew as well as anyone that only time would tell.

"Well now Adrien are you ready to begin thine lesson?"

"Yes Mr. Dargencor." Adrien agreed and the two began their practice as Marinette watched them smiling. She was glad once again that Adrien was Cat Noir and that they knew who one another were. After all if they know the identities of their partners then they could work closer together because they knew one another well. Which is why he and her had been talking and hanging out getting to know each other. They already knew their fighting style now they were getting to know the person behind the mask.

"Hey Marinette weren't you going to meet Alya in the library to work on your paper?" asked her own Kwami, Tikki.

"Oh actually Alya is working on her blog and Adrien and I are going to meet her after his practice is over." Marinette told her. "Besides Alya is alright with me hanging with Adrien. You know how hard she's been trying to get me and Adrien together."

"That's true." Tikki laughed.

"Still I hope that Lila isn't going to cause trouble between us." Marinette sighed.

"Why would she? " Tikki asked confused.

"Tikki you know all the trouble that she cause beforehand." Marinette sighed. "She took Adrien's book of heroes, then when he caught her in the park where she was looking at it, she threw it in the trash instead of either giving it back to him or hiding it. "

"That's true." Tikki sighed. "And her attitude after you and Adrien beat her on the tower makes me think that she isn't through and if you two aren't careful you'll have to face her again."

"Well hopefully Master Fu will be able to locate a hero for the fox, before that happens." Marinette said thinking of the mysterious man who called upon both her and Adrien the day after the fight with Volpina, as Adrien, having finished his lesson, walked over to her.

"I don't have to guess who your talking too." he said smiling. "Hi Tikki. "

"Hey Adrien." the Kwami said.

"You finished?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I want to go see Master Fu. He said something about us looking for the heroes and I don't know what he means."

"Yeah that's going to be hard." Adrien said sitting down beside her. "If I what I think he meant is right, he's wanting us to see if we could pick the right people to help us fight Hawk Moth."

"The only problem with that is we wouldn't be able to talk to them without telling them who we are." Marinette said

"Yeah I know, but I think I have an idea. Still we need to run it by Master Fu." Adrien told her agreeing that they needed to go see him. What Adrien didn't tell her was the incident that had happened that morning. Something that lead him to think he knew well who Hawk Moth was.

"Adrien, you okay?" Marinette asked

"Yeah, let me go change and we'll set off to his place."

"Alright, let me go let Alya know something came up and well work on our paper later."

"Okay meet you there." he winked and she knew that he would more than likely transform to get there so that he could avoid his father. A man that for some reason gave her a bad feeling. She hoped that she was right about the hero she decided on, but she had to talk to the master before she could proceed. She sighed and walked up the stairs to the library and walked up to where her best friend was sitting.

"Hey Alya something came up and I have to head home. I'll stop by your place later and we'll work on our paper okay?"

"Yeah but are you okay girl?"

"Yeah I'm fine just got something to take care of at home, later."

"See you." Alya said and she turned back to her blog she had been working on, as Marinette just looked at her friend. She hoped that she wasn't making a mistake and that Alya could handle the pressure. Sighing she walked out of the library and to a secluded area, then like she was sure Adrien did, transformed into Ladybug. Then she took off for the man who gave her, her miraculous. It was time that they got help no matter what the circumstances leading up to it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ladybug sighed as she landed near the master's place. She knew that if she and Adrien were right in their assumptions that he wanted them to choose the new heroes, then things were going to get crazy. Still she could tell that something was going on with Adrien. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it had to do with the spell book that she had returned to Gabriel earlier that week, once Adrien called and told her what happened with his father.

When she learned that Gabriel refused to let Adrien out of the house because he 'lost' the book, Marinette went to Master Fu and explained what happened. After that he told her and Adrien, who had came as Chat Noir to escape his overbearing father, to each take photo copies of the book then told Marinette to take it back and come up with a story as to why she had it. Once they did that then they were to come back to him with a printed out copy.

Sighing she knocked on the door and waited until he told her to enter. Once she got it she walked in and saw that Adrien was indeed already there. Sighing again she walked in and sat beside her cat and looked down.

"What is it Mari?" Adrien asked worried.

"Well its nothing really Adrien, but Master I was wondering if it was possible to get help from another hero?"

"As you know Marinette, I took a huge risk by putting your two Miraculous into circulation. To do another so soon may cause even more trouble."

"Not if there are ones we can trust." Adrien said knowing who Marinette was thinking of.

"And who is that?"

"Her name is Alya Cesiare. She's my best friend and knows more about heroes that anyone." Marinette told him, thankful that Adrien knew who she was talking about.

"Ah yes I have been keeping an eye one her as well." Master Fu said as he got up and walked over to his record player that he hid the Miraculouses in. Then he pushed some of the buttons to unlock the case. "Marinette, if this girl is indeed as trustworthy as you believe, then choose wisely the hero in which you wish to have by your sides." He said and Marinette looked at Adrien who nodded. The only way to get past Volpina was to have the correct person wear the Miraculous. So Marinette picked up the fox Miraculous and nodded.

"Thank you master for believing in me." Marinette said as the two heroes got up.

"One more thing Marinette do not allow her to know who you really are." Master Fu told her. "You two alone will know, but she must not find out unless it is unavoidable."

"Yes Master." the two said and they ran out.

"I hope this is the correct thing to do Master."

"As do I Wazzs." Fu said. "As do I."

As Marinette and Adrien left Master Fu's, Marinette looked down at the small black box that was in her hand. She hoped that she wasn't wrong in thinking her best friend would be the correct choice. Adrien sighed as he watched her. He knew what was on his Lady's mind, and couldn't exactly blame her. After all when the two of them started nearly a year ago, they didn't really have anyone to tell them what to do, or how to do it and Adrien could tell that what happened with Stoneheart still haunted Marinette, even a year later.

"Mari, don't worry." Adrien told her. "She'll be cool with it."

"I don't know Adrien." Marinette sighed. "I mean what about what happened with Stoneheart? Or any other of the villains that we've faced? What if its too much? I mean come on I caused Lila to be transformed, if you don't recall."

"You know you're not the only one who has caused an Akuma to infect people, if you don't recall."

"Yeah I remember Theo, but you don't have nearly as many as I do." Marinette sighed. "What if she can't handle it? Like I couldn't before?"

"Marinette I know you well. You handle every crisis ever since Stoneheart with every thing that you have. Even when I'm fighting against you, you handle it well." Adrien said smiling as he thought back to the last time he showed her confidence in her. "I know that you would only choose the best to fight with us. After all I know you well, M'lady." he added causing Marinette to smile.

"Alright, we had better transform and ask her together." Marinette suggested and Adrien nodded. After all he had left his house as Chat, and his father probably knew. It wouldn't surprise Adrien if he had cameras in the rooms. He just hoped he was wrong in what he thought. However if he was right, then Adrien knew exactly who Hawk Moth was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(About a month after Volpina)

Alya sighed as she closed the door to her sisters room. She couldn't believe even now a month after the fact, that she helped Ladybug and Chat Noir, but she had. She only wished that she had been able to keep the Miraculous and continued to be able to help the other two heroes. Still she did make a promise to Ladybug and she had to keep it. True to her word she didn't say anything on her blog about their adventures that night, but she just wished she could tell her best friend about it.

Still if what she received on her blog a month ago was true then her suspicions were true as to why she was always late for class and why she was always disappearing. Alya just had to keep the hope that one day Ladybug would trust her enough to actually let her keep the Miraculous and continue helping them. Just then there was a knock at her window and Alya couldn't believe who it was standing on her balcony.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir w-what are you two doing here?" Alya asked shocked as Ladybug held out the same box she did three weeks ago.

"Alya Cesiare, you've helped us in the past, however the time has come for us to acknowledge that we need more than temporary help." Chat Noir explained when Ladybug didn't answer Alya's question. "Therefore the question lays will you join our team and help us?"

"Are you for real?" Alya asked shocked. For the last three weeks she had dreamed that Ladybug would trust her enough to actually let her keep the Miraculous and become an official member for their team. Now they were there offering it to her.

"Yes Alya we are." Ladybug told her friend. Though she didn't want to really bring Alya into their fight, Adrien and Tikki were right when they said that they needed the help and who best to work with someone than someone that they've already worked with before. Still Ladybug knew if Alya were to accept the Miraculous, then she would want to know who the two of them were, because they knew who she was. "We desperately need the help. Even after the Sapotis the villains have gotten much worse and stronger. We've been lucky the last few times but if you were to join us we could be much more stronger ourselves."

"So can we trust you?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yes totally." Alya said and she took the small black box once again and opened the lid releasing the fox Kwami once again.

"Hello Alya." it said.

"Hello Trix." Alya said smiling, then she looked at the other two heroes and wondered something. Since the two obviously knew who she would really be, then she wondered if they would let her know who they were. However she wasn't going to push it. If they didn't want her to know then they didn't want her to know and that was that.

"Alright Alya now remember not a word to your friends or on the Ladyblog." Ladybug said and Alya was slightly disappointed. She had hoped that they would trust her enough with their identities like she did with theirs.

"Ladybug remember what we decided?" Chat Noir said suddenly and Ladybug nodded the she turned to Alya.

"Meet us in two hours at this address." she said writing the address on a piece of loose paper. "He'll explain everything."

"Alright. " Alya said confused and the other two heroes left as Trix flew around Alya.

"I'm so glad we're going to be partners."

"So am I Trix." Alya said and she got ready for her meeting with the other two heroes.

Meanwhile Adrien sighed as he walked through his house. He hoped against hope that he was wrong and that his father wasn't his worst enemy. Still he had to be sure. After the incident with the spell book, he knew there was more to his father than the public or even he, knew. Just then he heard Natalie talking to his father and he leaned closer to the door, but not so close that they could see him.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Its the only thing that makes sense." came his father's voice. "He steals my book, then he is never home anymore, and now whenever he disappears that annoy Chat Noir shows up along with that aggravating Ladybug."

"Have you found out anymore about that new hero?"

"No but I intend to and I won't let those other two get in my way." Gabriel said as he pushed buttons on his painting of Adrien's mother and Adrien watched as his father went down in the floor. It was then that he knew the truth and he couldn't believe it. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Marinette's number and ran back to his room.

'This is Marinette, leave me a message. BEEP!'

"Mari we need to talk." Adrien whispered. He wasn't about to take a chance that his father would over hear him. "Meet me at the Eiffel tower, and bring Alya." he added then transformed and leaped out of his bedroom window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marinette sighed as she landed on her roof and detransformed. She hoped that Alya could keep a cool head when she learned just who Ladybug really was. Still she knew that Alya was the correct choice in giving a superhero power. Just then her phone signaled that she had a missed call and a new message. Though she was sure it wasn't Alya to tell of her luck, she couldn't be sure that Alya didn't cave and call to tell her.

Sighing she picked her phone up and checked her missed calls. A few from Alya, some from her parents but the one that caught her eye was the one from Adrien. They had just parted ways so she was instantly worried. Dialing her voice mail she listened to the message that Adrien left for her.

'Mari we need to talk. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower and bring Alya.'

As Marinette listened to the message she sighed. what could possibly have he found out that would cause him to call so soon after they gave Alya the fox Miraculous. Sighing again Marinette looked back at Tikki and nodded. "Something is wrong Tikki. Adrien wouldn't call so quickly unless it was important. Let's go Tikki." she said and transformed, then she flew out her window and back to Alya's house.

"Uh, Ladybug?" Alya asked as she opened the window again. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Chat Noir called a meeting and you should come."

"Why?"

"Because If you want to learn how to be a good superhero, then what better way, than meeting with the two of us?"

"I guess you're right." Alya said "Trix let's pounce!" she shouted and Ladybug watched as Alya became Rena Rouge once again.

Chat Noir sighed as he paced back and forth on the Eiffel Tower as he waited for Ladybug and Rena Rouge. he should have seen long before that day, that his father was indeed the one that was after his and Ladybug's Miraculous. But he obviously didn't want to see it and was blinded to the truth. However as he thought back to what he saw, he realized that they were all going to have to play their cards very carefully now.

Just then there was a large and Chat Noir stared at the location of the blast. It was the bakery, her bakery and Chat Noir knew that there was really only one person that would attack Marinette's home looking for her. At least that he knew of, Marinette did seem to always get into rough spots with the Akumatized victims. He hoped that Ladybug was already moving and moved to call her, when someone dressed in a fox costume landed in front of him. Of course having fought with both the foxes, he knew well which one was the real hero. The one in front of him had nearly tricked him into giving up his Miraculous, and even managed to trick Ladybug, by using her crush against her. That was something that Chat Noir was not about to forget.

"Well Lila, looks like I was right all along." Chat Noir said as Ladybug and Rena Rouge landed beside him. "You never lost your powers that Hawk Moth gave you. You simple gave them up temporarily, to lure us into a false sense of security."

"Of course I did. I knew if I could get you two to relax, then I could easily take your Miraculous." Volpina said smiling. "Just like before Ladybug, or should I say Marinette?" Volpina added as Rena Rouge stared. Had she heard right? Was Ladybug really her best friend all along?

"Volpina you're going to regret this." Ladybug said as she began to whirl her yoyo out, however before any of them could move a new figure that no one knew was standing in front of the three heroes.

"Who are you?"

"All you need to know is I'm the one who's going to beat you." the figure said as they all stared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You're really going to regret this Volpina!" Ladybug shouted as she moved to attack, however before any of them could move there was a flash and another figure dressed in nothing but a white costume with a long white tail and ears, stood in front of them all. Confused Rena Rouge looked at both Ladybug and Chat Noir. When she did however Alya saw that they were also confused.

"Who are you?!" Volpina asked

"It doesn't matter." the unknown warrior said then she turned to the three heroes. "You three need to leave."

"We can't." Chat Noir said.

"Trust me Chat Noir, you need to leave now." the wolf said and there was something about the tone of voice she used when she said Chat Noir's name that lead Ladybug to think that the wolf knew them well.

"Why? Who are you?" Rena Rouge asked.

"No we can't. Now go." the wolf said and she caused a smoke screen and the three looked at one another.

"She's right." Ladybug sighed. "We need to talk to the master. Let's retreat." she added and the three left.

As Rena Rouge ran with the other two heroes, she thought back to what Volpina said. If what she said was true and Marinette really was Ladybug, then Alya could only assume that the sudden relationship between her two friends, Ladybug's anger and the way that Chat Noir tried to calm her down, that he was someone that knew her well. Someone like Adrien.

"So is it true?" Rena asked

"Not here Rena Rouge." Ladybug said as they ran across the roof tops. "We're going somewhere where everything can be explained."

"And where we could possibly get some answers." Chat Noir added as they landed in front of a certain house.

"Where are we?" Rena Rouge asked as Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around checking if the coast was clear, then the two nodded.

"Spots off." Ladybug said and Rena Rouge stared as Ladybug's costume faded off. It was just like Volpina said. Marinette really was Ladybug.

"You're really her." Rena Rouge sighed.

"Yes Alya. That's why I knew you would make a good superhero." Marinette told her, then she looked at Chat Noir, who for some reason wasn't surprised. "You're turn Kitty." she added and he nodded.

"Claws in." he said and untransformed in front of Alya as well, who was shocked to see who it was.

"Well now it makes sense as to why you were much more comfortable around him." Alya sighed as she untransformed as well.

"Yeah, well right now we need to find out about that wolf person." Marinette said and the three walked into the building. Then Marinette knocked on the door and waited for the Master to let her enter.

"Its open." came Master Fu's muffled voice and Marinette opened the door.

"Hello Master."

"Hello Marinette, Adrien."

"Master we wanted to introduce the new hero to you and we also had a few questions."

"Of course. Hello Rena Rouge." he said acknowledging her hero name as he did with Marinette and Adrien, shocking Alya.

"Master the question that we have, is when Volpina cornered us this time a new hero showed up and allowed us to escape." Adrien told him. "One we had never seen before and she isn't in the spell book."

"A new hero?"

"Yes and she wouldn't even give us her name." Alya said. "Almost as if she couldn't."

"Is there another Miraculous that no one knows about? We've looked through the copy of the spell book that we have and she isn't in there." Marinette said.

"Not that I know of, of course the only Miraculous I know of that were lost were the Butterfly and the Peacock."

"Then what was with the wolf person there?" Adrien asked.

"I'm not sure, perhaps we can keep an eye on them." Master Fu said and Marinette sighed, then she looked at Adrien.

"What did you want to talk about at the Eiffel Tower?"

"Oh I think I know who Hawk Moth is." Adrien told the other three.

"Who?"

"My father just like you thought before Marinette."

"But if that's the case then how could he have been Akumatized?" Marinette asked.

"The only thing I can think of is he did it to himself, to throw us off the trail." Adrien told his friends. "But you know that portrait of my mother that hangs in the Atrium, Marinette?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well apparently there's buttons on the portrait and when he pushes them he goes down into the floor." Adrien explained. "I watched him do it before I called you."

"Well if he has a secret lair he must be Hawk Moth." Alya said.

"I don't know Alya." Marinette wondered. "If he really was Hawk Moth, then why would he try to kill Adrien through his villains?"

"Because maybe he doesn't know that Adrien is Chat Noir?" Alya snapped.

"No what she means is when I'm not transformed, also I wouldn't quite believe that he doesn't know who I am." Adrien told Alya.

"What do you mean Adrien?"

"Just from the way he was talking to Natalie. I think he has an idea at least."

"Alright, then Alya and I will keep an eye on this new "hero"." Marinette told the others. "Meanwhile Adrien you should keep an eye on your father."

"We also need to keep an eye on Lila." Adrien reminded Marinette and Master Fu couldn't agree more.

"Adrien is right. Because she has created a duplicate fox hero, there is no telling what kind of trouble will rise from this."

"Alright, Alya do you care to do that?" Marinette asked. "She knows who I am because of what happened on the tower three weeks ago."

"Sure, but what happened? You're really careful when it comes to that. So how did she get you to give it up?"

"Not now Alya." Adrien said as Marinette looked away. More than anyone he knew that Marinette felt more guilty about that fight and the fact that Volpina tricked her, than he felt about not seeing Marinette's affections for him. He knew that if he had noticed them for what they were before the fight with Volpina then perhaps she wouldn't have been able to trick Marinette. Still he was glad in a way that it happened. Now neither of them had anything stopping them from being together. Well besides Hawk Moth and Adrien knew his father well enough that he wouldn't stop until is was completely over for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Marinette sighed as she walked through the locker room. She couldn't believe that she messed up so bad that Alya learned who she really was. Even though Alya said that she understood, especially after what she went through with her sisters, about her keeping the secret, Marinette couldn't help feeling that she had failed.

Alya watched as Marinette mentally beat herself up. She was worried about her best friend. Whatever happened between Ladybug and Volpina, it affected Marinette deeply. Sighing, Alya moved to talk to Marinette, but Adrien quickly grabbed Alya's arm.

"Don't." he whispered. "We can't let anyone know about our secret lives."

"But Mari-"

"Don't worry she's stronger that she seems." Adrien told her. "Besides I think that I have an idea as to how to cheer her up."

"What's that?"

"Well you know that new duo that hit the charts last month?"

"Oh you mean the Light wolves." Alya said nodding. "I remember Marinette saying that she liked their music."

"Exactly, this way she'll get her mind off of her troubles. At least for a little while." Adrien said as a ruckus started up behind him. He knew that it couldn't possibly have been be cause of him, since he had been going to school there for nearly a year. So the students were used to seeing him there. So what could possibly be the reasoning behind the uproar?

"Uh Adrien?" Alya asked pointing to the girl who was walking their way.

"Oh shit, uh where's Mari?" Adrien asked looking around quickly. He knew how she would react to the girl.

"The classroom, but there's no time. She's here." Alya said as the girl walked up to him.

"Hello Adrien. I'm Miriki and I noticed that your name was on my V.I.P. ticket list and I wanted to deliver these four personally."

"But I only bought two."

"Yeah I know. See you in class." Miriki said as she walked back to the boy she walked into the school with.

"Wait you mean you're going here?"

"Yes we are. Later." Miriki said as Adrien stared at the tickets. There was something in Miriki's voice, but he couldn't place it.

"Adrien we're going to be late and you don't really have an excuse today since you're already here." Alya reminded him as Lila walked by.

"Well, well where's your little friend Alya?" she asked smiling wickedly. "I heard Volpina exposed her little secret in front of a new hero and Chat Noir the other day. Must have been really embarrassing to have her new friend see that Ladybug was nothing but a weakling."

"Lila…" Adrien began his voice dangerously low. "I suggest you shut up about things you know nothing about." he added and the two heroes walked to the classroom, but didn't see Marinette. "Well damn it, she isn't here."

"I wonder if Lila…"

"If you're looking for Marinette, she ran off a couple of minutes ago." Chloe said from behind Adrien and Alya.

"Did you say something to her Chloe?" Adrien asked worried. If Chloe upset Marinette, then it would be even more of a breeding ground for an Akuma, even if she was a superhero.

"I didn't, but Lila did. Something about not being as good or perfect as Ladybug or something like that." Chloe said, her voice laced with concern much to Adrien's surprise. "I told Lila to leave her alone, because no one could be like Ladybug, but Marinette had already took off."

"Why did you stand up for Mari? If you don't mind me asking." Adrien asked shocked. He knew what Chloe was like and that she didn't like Marinette at all.

"Well because I was there the day that Marinette took her Miraculous off and revealed who she was to Volpina. Then I was walking down the street yesterday and I saw all three of you detransform." Chloe confessed. "When I saw that you were Chat Noir, Adrien, and that Marinette was Ladybug, I gave up on you and me. Still I decided not to say anything to anyone."

"How come?" Alya asked

"Because these two have risked their lives every other day." Chloe said quickly. "That's why Alya."

"Well right now I have to find Mari and the teacher isn't here yet." Adrien started, but Chloe stopped him.

"Adrien go, we'll cover you." Chloe told him again shocking both Alya an Adrien. "You need to go."

"Chloe's right and don't worry about Lila. I'll watch her and won't let her follow you."

"Thanks you guys." Adrien said and ran off to the restrooms. "Plagg Claws Out!" he shouted not wasting another minute, then after he transformed he moved to call Marinette, but she didn't answer so he knew she wasn't transformed. Sighing Chat jumped out of the window in the rest room, and began to search for his girlfriend. Starting with their special place, but she wasn't there. After that he went to different areas, but he still couldn't find her. Sighing again Chat went back to the school, just in time for lunch. Untransforming, Adrien sighed and walked up to Alya, who looked at him hopefully, but her shook his head.

"No luck and I couldn't skip the whole day." Adrien whispered

"Maybe I could go and take a look around." Alya suggested.

"No let's just give her some space." Adrien told her. "Trust me I think I know what it is that's really bothering her and after school I think I know where she'll be."

"Where?"

"Sorry Alya, but I can't." Adrien said slightly blushing. "It's sort of a secret between the two of us."

"Oh I get it. It's where the two of you first talked together isn't it?"

"Yeah and it has a special place for us. I checked there earlier, but she wasn't there." Adrien sighed as they sat down.

"I still can't believe that Chloe knows about us and agreed to keep it a secret."

"Well it's a good thing actually." Adrien sighed. "She can help us keep an eye on Lila when she's not Volpina, and also can cover for us if need be."

"But she doesn't have any powers." Alya reminded him. "What if she gets hurt?"

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." Adrien said and Alya hoped he knew what he was talking about.

Meanwhile Ladybug sighed as she sat in the shadows of the Eiffel Tower. She saw Chat Noir earlier and knew that he was looking for her, but she needed time to think alone. After what Lila said to her, Ladybug knew that no matter what, Lila would never leave her alone or let what she said to her go. And she knew that if Lila wanted to, she could expose them all and she couldn't risk that. She didn't want her friends to be at risk.

Sighing again Ladybug left the tower and went to a roof top. Their rooftop. The one where they finally talked and told one another how they felt. Once she landed she detransfomed and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore, Tikki." Marinette sighed as she moved to the shadows. "Lila was right. I'm not hero."

"No she wasn't." said a voice from beside her in the shadows.

"Chat, how long have you been here?"

"Since school ended." Chat said pushing himself off the wall. "Chloe told us what happened with Lila."

"Can you blame her?" Marinette asked wrapping her arms around herself. "I mean I am completely the worst-"

"Marinette listen to me, you are a great Ladybug." Chat told her. "Trust me Mari."

"But-"

"No buts, I've fought with you long enough to know how you are. That and I've been with you long enough to know that you are the best choice in being a hero. You're kind and caring and as for Lila being akumatized, you're not the only one to blame. If I have realized how you felt from the beginning, then maybe Lila wouldn't have tried to make advances on me or may she would have and we would have stilled had to face Volpina. We don't know for sure, and could often blame different things. It's not just you that has doubts Marinette so don't let Lila get to you." Chat begged. "You know as well as I do that even superheroes aren't immune to being turned evil."

"You're right Chat." Marinette said smiling. Her cat always was there for her no matter what, and he was right. If anyone knew that they weren't immune it was him, as he had fought with her as on evil Chat, known as Chat Blanc, just before the fight with Volpina. It was because of that fight that she told him how she really felt as Ladybug, but that she loved someone else as well as him. Thankfully he understood and didn't push it. However when Volpina used her feelings for Adrien against her, he knew it was time that he told her the truth as well. "You always do know what will cheer me up…Adrien." she added and the two laughed.

"Let's get down from here now. Alya was also worried about you." Chat said and he picked up Marinette up as she finally let go of her fear of disappointing everyone. Although they had Alya, Marinette began to think about getting someone else to help. She just had to run it by her teammates.

"Hey Adrien?" she whispered since they were getting close to other people now.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about having someone else join us, if that was okay."

"Who do you have in mind, M'lady?" Chat asked and Marinette smiled.

"Not yet silly Kitty. I was just wondering if you would be okay with it."

"Of course Bugaboo." Chat said as they landed at her bakery. "Make sure you call your friends and let them know you're alright."

"Thanks Chat." Marinette said making sure the people around them heard her so that they wouldn't think something else and she walked into her home, just to get tackled.

"Thank god you're alright girl."

"I'm fine Alya, but let's go up to my room and talk." Marinette said, then she remembered her parents and them not knowing she ditched school and Alya could tell.

"Don't worry about your parents. I told them that you weren't feeling well and had gone to the infirmary. Chloe also used her influence to make sure the teachers don't say a word." Alya told her as they walked to Marinette's room. "Lila is probably the only problem that we may still have."

"I'm not worried about Lila right now." Marinette said once they got to her room, not at all surprised about Chloe. She had a feeling something was different about the girl for a while.

"Really? What changed?" Alya asked surprised. "From the way Chloe was talking you were really upset."

"Well I went to think and was about to go to Master Fu and give him my Miraculous back, but Adrien talked to me and gave me the confidence I needed."

"Really you were going to quit?"

"Yes until Chat gave me the advice that I seriously needed." Marinette told Alya.

"Marinette, Adrien is here to see you!" called her mother and Alya smiled and pointed.

'Do I need to leave?' she mouthed.

"No you don't, I need to talk to you both." Marinette whispered, then walked over to her door. "Let him in mom." she called and waited for her cat to come up. When Adrien walked up to the room Marinette sighed and looked pointedly at her parents until they left the three alone.

"So what's the deal Marinette? What did you want to talk to us both about?"

"Well what would you guys say about a new hero joining us?" Marinette asked as Alya stared.

"So quickly after I joined you guys?" she asked

"No not right now Alya." Adrien said knowing what his Lady was thinking. "But I agree that we could use the extra help. We just need to think about who it could be."

"Well who do you guys have in mind?" Alya asked, but Marinette shook her head.

"No one at the moment. I just wanted to run it by you guys." Marinette told them, but Adrien wasn't convinced. He had a feeling as to who Marinette was thinking of but didn't want to say it in front of Alya. He knew well what she would think. "I also need to talk to Master Fu about it and see if he agrees. Even with Rena Rouge helping us the villains are getting worse and then there is Volpina to think about. After all she and Hawk Moth could cause some serious damage together, and since according to the spell book the Butterfly Miraculous gives the power of control then we know she's going to work for him anyway."

"That doesn't answer the question though, who could possibly be a new hero? We don't know anyone else except for Nino that would make a good one and I honestly don't think that would be a good idea at this point." Adrien said although he knew his best friend would indeed make a good hero and possibly who else was on Marinette's mind, bit he let it go until he was alone with her again. Then he would bring it up. "Anyway Mari, I have something for you. "It's the main reason I came here."

"What's that?" she asked and he smiled.

"Check these out." he said holding out two tickets and Marinette took one and read the name on the ticket.

"Oh my god V.I.P.s to the Light Wolves concert?!"

"I take it you like it?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh and Alya here you take these." Adrien said holding out the other two that he got from Miriki. "This way all three of us can be there together if an akuma was to attack or if Volpina decided to crash the party." he added and Marinette was glad he thought of that. She just hoped that Lila would leave them alone long enough to enjoy the concert, but she had a horrible feeling that something bad was about to happen.


End file.
